Zwiastuny Sprawiedliwości
Zwiastuny Sprawiedliwości '- Armia Wolnego Handlarza z domu Dratchin, Sayana Goku, towarzysząca w czasie krucjat zakonowi Niosących Karę. Sayan Goku, jak każdy wolny Handlarz, musi raz na imperialny rok stawiać się na jakiejkolwiek imperialnej planecie, toteż mimo wojskowej przeszłości nie prowadzi on swych wojsk do boju. Siły Wspomagające Jako iż 'Sayan Goku '''został szlachcicem oraz uzyskał list kaperski dzięki protekcji Niosących Karę, nie prowadzi więc typowego żywota Wolnego Handlarza. Nie dla niego własne krucjaty, zdobywanie światów na własność i pomnażanie własnej potęgi. Jedynym celem Zwiastunów jest pomaganie siłom zakonników z Incubusa, wszędzie tam, gdzie nie poradzą sobie sami, a gdzie szkoda angażować potrzebne gdzie indziej zakony oraz armie. Mimo iż działania Zwiastunów Sprawiedliwości nie są wprost nielegalne, są one w niesmak wielu wyższych rodów, a także niektórych członków '''Rady Terry, którzy widzą w współpracy tych dwóch organizacji kolejne zagrożenie. Podział jednostek Regimenty Piechoty Piechota w armii Zwiastunów liczy sobie okrągłe 900 milionów żołnierzy, z których jedynie tylko 310 milionów mieści się w jego potężnej flocie. Pozostałe siły oczekują, by zastąpić poległych, jakich pełno będzie w oczekujących ich wojnach. W skład tych sił zalicza się 1,500 mln sanitariuszy, 100 mln operatorów ciężkiego sprzętu, bliżej nieznana liczba operatorów sieci komunikacyjnej oraz nosicieli sztandarów. Nad dyscypliną gwardzistów czuwa przeszło 900 tysięcy komisarzy, a nie mniej ważną rolę pełnią Kapłani Maszyny w nieznanej bliżej liczebności. Regimenty Pancerno - powietrzne 100 milionów żołnierzy obsługuje setki tysięcy maszyn, jakie mają na stanie Zwiastuny Sprawiedliwości, od zwykłych Rhino po potężne Stormlordy oraz Baneblady, wraz z samolotami różnego rodzaju. Regimenty Desantowe Umykające w ogromie zwykłych jednostek grupy szturmowe w pancerzach Łowca liczą sobie "tylko 500 tysięcy ludzi, lecz dzięki swym atutom takim jak mobilność oraz przenoszone uzbrojenie pozwalające na likwidowanie różnych celów od lekkiej piechoty po czołgi oraz przede wszystkim samoloty skutecznie równoważą małą liczbę tych jednostek. Park Maszynowy Flota Respektując ograniczenia narzucone przez Senatorum Imperialis, flota Sayana składa się głównie z krążowników oraz statków eskortowych, ale znajduje się w niej też kilka dozwolonych pancerników. Flota Sayana jest jedną z największych ze wszystkich flot Wolnych Handlarzy, o ile nie największą z nich - nie byłoby to możliwe, gdyby nie układy pomiędzy zakonem Niosących Karę a władcami Incubusa z rodu Dratchin, oraz Technokracją Cerberyjską. Dzięki wymianie STC oraz zaoferowaniu jednej planety z sektora Forsarr, Technokracja na spółkę z Incubusem uzbroiła Goku we flotę, która byłaby zdolna do transportu jego sił. 40 Krążowników Liniowych klasy Mars. 60 Krążowników klasy Gothic. 55 Krążowników "Raptor." 100 Fregat "Tyranus." 10 Pancerników klasy Imperator. 5 Pancerników klasy Zwycięstwo. 100 Okrętów Desantowych "Thor" 6 Transportowców Rycerzy Imperialnych Pojazdy 5000 Czołgów Leman Russ Punisher. 4500 Czołgów Leman Russ Exterminator. 4500 Czołgów Razorback. 1000 Dział Basilisk. 100 Czołgów Baneblade. 50000 Sentineli wsparcia. Pojazdy wzoru cerberyjskiego. 500 Dział Venator 500 Czołgów Bear. 300 Czołgów Wolverine w układzie Scorpio. 300 Czołgów Wolverine w układzie Killer. 400 Czołgów Wolverine w układzie Cleaver. 50 Czołgów Nuntiatan Luctum. 3 Tytany XC - 12. Rycerze "Wzór Luksusu" - Rycerz typu Oskarżyciel, kierowany jest przez Malu Dratchin, jedną z kilku córek seniora rodu, która dowodzi pozostałymi rycerzami. "Spalacz" - Rycerz typu Acheron, kierowany przez Magberta Dratchin, człowieka o żelaznej woli i samokontroli godnej kronikarza. "Urynari" - Rycerz typu Acheron , kierowany przez Lennarta Dratchin, brata bliźniaka Magberta. "Gniewny" - Rycerz typu Krzyżowiec, kierowany przez Kunerra Dratchin. "Mistrz" - Rycerz typu Strażnik, kierowany przez Abestendera Dratchin. "Wcielenie Śmierci" - Rycerz typu Strażnik, sterowany przez Bellę Dratchin. Uzupełnienia Zwiastuny Sprawiedliwości, chociaż są prywatną armią, mogą w każdej chwili liczyć na uzupełnienia z rodzinnej planety, gdzie w komorach statycznych kolejne, wciąż rosnące liczby żołnierzy oczekują, by powrócić do życia i służyć Imperatorowi na polu bitwy. Kategoria:Gorokel Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Wizja Imperium Odrodzonego